<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Down From it All by hellowkatey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484396">Coming Down From it All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellowkatey/pseuds/hellowkatey'>hellowkatey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson &amp; Dave Wolverton, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biological Warfare, FebuWhump2021, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Planet Hoth (Star Wars), Poisoning, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Tired Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellowkatey/pseuds/hellowkatey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Anakin locate their target in a suspicious location and decide to spring the possible trap anyway. </p><p>part 3/3</p><p>[Febuwhump day 15: "Run. Don't look back."]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Down From it All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes three months to find Zan Arbor. And even so, they aren't even sure if they found <em>her</em> or someone who is using her old theories. As good of news as it was to finally have tracked her down, Anakin's stomach dropped when he heard the location. </p><p>"Hoth?" he looks up at Obi-Wan with utter devastation. "Seriously? Why would she go <em>back?</em>" </p><p>They left sensors in the lab they found within the ice tunnel, and yesterday those sensors were tripped. Their surveillance indicates there's activity still going on, which brings them to the ship descending upon a place that is quickly moving into the position of Anakin's least favorite planet.</p><p>"They have no way of knowing we were there. Zan Arbor probably thinks the location is safe." </p><p>Anakin crosses his arms. "You don't think she had surveillance on the place too?" </p><p>The Jedi Master sighs. Anakin eyes the dark bags that seem to stretch all the way to the line of his beard, and the hollowness of his tired gaze. It's been a rough three months. Obi-Wan took two weeks to recover enough to go back into the field, and even then he was barred from the front line for another month. If being sidelined wasn't enough, they've had to dig deep into Zan Arbor's history and well... Anakin thinks he understands why in his injured stupor he called out for Qui-Gon. </p><p>He'd heard the basics of the story when Zan Arbor kidnapped him, but never the details. (As talented a storyteller as Obi-Wan is, he doesn't like to draw from his padawan experiences-- something that always annoyed Anakin, but then again, every time he actually <em>does</em> get to hear a story it always seems to be tragic. Once he started training Ahsoka, he started to understand a little bit why Obi-Wan wasn't keen on sharing such details with him as a kid. But now that he's a knight, he wishes his master would tell him more about him and Qui-Gon's adventures.)</p><p>"I don't doubt she had surveillance," Obi-Wan says. "She is cunning and paranoid-- an annoyingly effective combination." </p><p>"So we're walking into a trap?" </p><p>"Possibly." </p><p>"Why don't you sound worried about that?" Anakin says, a tinge of outrage coming through his tone. He knows first hand the evil this woman can do. The memory of his poisoning by her hand is a haze at best, but somehow the lost time was far more worrisome than whatever happened when he was under the influence. </p><p>"The capture of Zan Arbor is the safety of the galaxy," Obi-Wan says, giving him a faraway look. "We're going to Hoth." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They land on the icy wasteland and head back through the destroyed Separatist ship, which thankfully hasn't moved in the last few months, only gained a thick layer of snow and ice. The cold is somehow even more unbearable this time around. His parka seems to do nothing to keep the cold out. Despite two layers of gloves his fingers still feel numb and tingly. Tatooine was bad, but at least it wasn't cold. </p><p>It feels wrong to be back in the tunnel, which is already lit up when they arrive. Like they're being welcomed. Anakin is constantly reminded of the last time they were here. Falling through the ship. The panic of watching Obi-Wan bleeding out on the ground. He shutters. </p><p>Obi-Wan's commlink lights up. A holographic Cody appears. </p><p>"Sir the lifeform scans are back." </p><p>"Very good, what's the reading?" </p><p>"Two lifeforms, sir. Minimal movement so far from both." </p><p>Obi-Wan strokes his beard the way he always does when he's thinking. "Hopefully the scientist is in, then." </p><p>"Do you think she wouldn't be?" Anakin asks.</p><p>"Zan Arbor likes having two subjects at a time when dealing with Force-sensitives. Allows for... manipulation of our values." Anakin suddenly recalls that Qui-Gon was being held with another Force-sensitive. Zan Arbor rigged a sensor that would release poison into the other if Master Jinn tried to leave. It would be against the code to allow harm to an innocent that could be prevented by inaction. "We will check it out, though." </p><p>Cody disappears. They have one more corner to turn. The 501st should be in position on the other entrances of the lab. Before taking the last turn, the Jedi stop, pulling out their lightsabers. </p><p>"Be mindful of your emotions, Anakin." his former master says carefully. Though he wants to argue that he isn't a kid anymore, he can also feel his nerves swelling in the pit of his stomach like they often did when he was a padawan. Zan Arbor captured and poisoned him. Captured and nearly killed Master Jinn. He has <em>many </em>feelings about what he'd like to do with this monster.</p><p>So maybe he does need to be a little more mindful. But she's not getting the nice-guy treatment from him.</p><p>"Yes, Master," he says in earnest, taking a deep breath and letting his frustration go into the Force. </p><p>Lightsabers ignite, and they run into the icy unknown. </p><p>It's larger than he remembers. Anakin was so focused on Obi-Wan, he didn't get a good view of the cavern the first time, but now he is honed into the focus of the Force, and can feel the tendrils of death and despair sullying the rather beautiful room. The lab is active, his eyes immediately drawn to the person strapped to a tilt table, head sagged into their chest and skin a concerning gray tinge. He reaches through the Force to find a presence, a sign of life. He doesn't find one. </p><p>As for the other lifeform they scanned, a blonde female comes jumping out from behind the bacta tank, her gray eyes glaring at the Jedi with manic intensity. Anakin's breath catches. Jenna Zan Arbor hasn't changed a bit since she captured him years ago. She holds something up in the air-- a device with a large button on it. It's enough for them to come to a skidding stop, Obi-Wan a few meters ahead of him. </p><p>"Obi-Wan Kenobi," her lips curl into a smile. "and is that little Anakin all grown up? What a pleasure!" </p><p>"So it is you behind this," Obi-Wan says, motioning to the lab. "I thought you put this project behind you a long time ago." </p><p>She chuckles. Through their bond, Obi-Wan suggests to him to look for places she could have hidden explosive devices or ray shield fields... whatever the device must be connected to. Anakin is already on it, scanning every surface he can see. </p><p>"Oh Kenobi, the pursuit of knowledge stops for nothing."</p><p>"Not even imprisonment, I see." </p><p>"It's simple supply and demand," she steps out entirely from behind the bacta tank, the device still displayed in plain view. "and to understand the power of the Force is in high demand during such a war."</p><p>"And it was in demand when you took Qui-Gon?" </p><p>Anakin can't find anything that would indicate an explosive or ray shield generator. <em>Is she bluffing? </em>he projects through their bond. </p><p>
  <em>Oh, would you like to find out?</em>
</p><p>Zan Arbor cocks her head to the side, looking at Obi-Wan as though he is an innocent child. "Qui-Gon Jinn, my dear Kenobi, was just to satisfy my curiosity."</p><p><em>Ever the sadist. </em>Anakin takes a step forward. "Listen, lady, I don't know what leverage you think you have. Your prisoner is already dead, and we have you surrounded." </p><p>Her intense gaze flickers to him. It's a look he hasn't forgotten. "You think I wasn't expecting you?" </p><p>He glances over at the lab table. A mixture boils on the burner, the glassware now scorched along the bottom as it overheats. He looks at the body of the prisoner, not a Jedi he knows, but probably a Force-sensitive that was never brought to the Temple. The cuts are new, still oozing blood that also stains Zan Arbor's apron and hands. Anakin smirks and raises his lightsaber. </p><p>"No, you weren't expecting us," he says confidently. She was in the middle of her work when they arrived. Why would she begin experiments if she was lying in wait for them to find her? "And now we're going to take you in, Zan Arbor." </p><p>She looks stunned for a moment, but then it fades into a sinister grin. Wordlessly she holds up the button and presses it. </p><p> </p><p>As it turns out, Anakin was wrong about it being a bluff. </p><p> </p><p>He takes a step back, and then another, expecting a fiery explosion, but instead, the burners on the semicircle of lab tables turn on at once, and within seconds a blue cloud of gas starts to erupt. Anakin's eyes widen, his mind flashing back to the Zone of Self-Containment drug and then completely going blank with surprise. He looks from the menacing cloud to Obi-Wan, and his blood runs cold. As Obi-Wan was ahead of him, he now stands in the midst of the blue blur, his face buried in his elbow as he sways a little. His master's eyes meet his, and he drops his elbow. </p><p>"Run, Anakin. Don't look back," he yells, his voice choking. </p><p>"Obi-Wan, no--" but he isn't given a choice. A wave of the Force hits him like a wall and he is being pushed back, boots slipping with ease across the snow-covered ground. Another wave sends him flying now, and he slams into the ground, sliding back-first into the wall of ice. The blue cloud has taken over much of the room now, and as he searches the hazy room, he sees no sign of his former master. </p><p>"Rex," Anakin says into his commlink, bringing himself to his feet. "Come in, Rex!" </p><p>"General, do we engage?" </p><p>"Rex, listen to me, Zan Arbor is probably escaping. Stay on the exits. But I need you to blow a hole in the ceiling of this thing." </p><p>"Sir?" </p><p>"Possible poison gas has been released, I need a hole to air it out, now!" </p><p>"Right on it," He hears orders being barked. "Is the area clear?" </p><p>"It will be. Just do it," he says, putting his commlink away. Anakin draws in as deep a breath as he can, and plunges into the cloud of gas. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few things go through Obi-Wan's head as he is encompassed with a mysterious gas. </p><p>1.Of <em>course</em> she wasn't bluffing, <em>Anakin, </em>you cocky womprat. </p><p>2. What could she release that wouldn't affect her as well?</p><p>and </p><p>3. Perhaps she <em>is </em>bluffing.</p><p>The principles of biological warfare rely on mass panic--  a giant blue cloud of unknown contents certainly invokes a good amount of hysteria. While it certainly obstructs his view and has a horrible smell and taste to it, Obi-Wan realizes he isn't experiencing the symptoms of poisoning. </p><p>He smiles. </p><p>The faint outline of Zan Arbor making a break for it is just visible enough for him to run after her. He rams into a table or two, but soon enough the cloud begins to clear and he finds himself in another tunnel, the scientist close ahead of him.</p><p>"So it was a bluff," he says as he swings his lightsaber across her path, stopping her short. She pushes the strands of her blonde hair out of her face, panting hard. </p><p>"You just love ruining my work, don't you?" </p><p>"You experiment on unwilling participants!"</p><p>"It's the pursuit of knowledge and--"</p><p>"I truly don't want to hear your threadbare defense." He interrupts. "In the name of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest for unsanctioned experimentation and violations of the sentient rights act." </p><p>To his surprise, she smiles. "You should ask yourself first, Kenobi. <em>Was</em> I bluffing?" </p><p>The ground and walls shake as an explosion resonates from the lab. Obi-Wan looks behind him for a moment, as the icicles atop the ceiling rattle menacingly and then calm, and then back to his captive. Except Zan Arbor is gone. The tunnel is empty, and not even a tunnel but the wall of a dead end. </p><p>Or the floor? He opens his eyes-- when were they closed?-- and he's lying on his stomach on the ground, his cheek numb from laying against the snow. </p><p>"What in blazes--" he mutters, pushing himself up. </p><p>"Is this five now?" Anakin's voice rings out with a smug tone. </p><p>"Five what?" he says, rolling onto his side and then sitting up. They're seated along the wall of the tunnel they came in from. </p><p>"The fifth time I've saved your skin." </p><p>He rolls his eyes. "What happened, Anakin." </p><p>"I saved your--"</p><p>"I'll be the judge of that. Details." </p><p>Anakin's smile fades. "You ever so sacrificially pushed me out of the gas. Not your best plan, because you collapsed pretty much instantly and I had to come save you." </p><p>"I'd say it was a good plan, otherwise who would have been conscious to come to get me?" </p><p>He considers this a moment and then shrugs. "Okay fine, fair enough. You didn't have to be so dramatic about it, though. Rex blew a hole in the lab to dissipate the gas, and it pretty much collapsed the entire structure." </p><p>"And Zan Arbor?" </p><p>"The boys caught her in one of the escape tunnels." </p><p>He blinks. "Jenna Zan Arbor has been captured?" </p><p>Anakin smiles smugly. "All while you took a lovely nap, yes, Master."</p><p>At that moment, Rex and a few other clones come around the corner. </p><p>"You need med?" he asks. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"No," Anakin and Obi-Wan say in unison before glaring at one another. "I'm quite fine now," Obi-Wan reassures him, using the wall to help him get to his feet. </p><p>"Actually fine, or hiding a broken rib and collapsed lung fine?" </p><p>Obi-Wan turns to give him another disapproving glare, but the world starts to sway a little. Anakin is at his side in an instant, looping Obi-Wan's arm over his shoulders. </p><p>"Right. Okay, Master let's go pay your favorite person a visit." </p><p>"I am quite sure I am Kix's <em>least</em> favorite person," he grumbles, earning a chuckle from Rex that only confirms his suspicions. Anakin just shakes his head, leading him back up the tunnel. </p><p>"Can we agree to never return to Hoth?" he asks as they near having to brave the outside elements once again. </p><p>"But what if there's a battle here?" Obi-Wan muses.</p><p>"We don't have to win them <em>all</em>." </p><p>The Jedi Master laughs. "Wait until the holonet finds out the Hero-With-No-Fear is afraid of the cold." </p><p>"I'm not afraid of the cold!" </p><p>"Then you will be the Hero-With-One-Fear." </p><p>They're in the evac ship, and Anakin deposits him in a chair. </p><p>"You're <em>hilarious</em>," he says facetiously. "I'm going to see what's taking Rex." </p><p>"Oh don't pout, Anakin, only one fear is still quite impressive," he calls after him, smiling widely. He hears him talking outside the ship, his words carried away by the howling wind. Obi-Wan looks out onto the landscape of swirling snow and mountains of ice. It is quite beautiful, but deceivingly deadly. He too would enjoy never having to return to Hoth if he can help it. </p><p>But to capture Jenna Zan Arbor once and for all? That comfort is worth all the numb limbs and broken ribs Hoth can offer. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! The title names are lyrics from the song Silo by Richy Mitch &amp; The Coal Miners. The tone of it just fit the mood I was already writing so we went with it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>